Last Chance To Say Goodbye
by princesscolourful
Summary: I walked out, smiling with tears in my eyes. Sonny would have a happier life without me. Knowing I won't have a life without her. ChadxSonny ish . For Ash R.I.P


**Last Chance To Say Goodbye  
**_**Disclaimer: Nothing, yet again.  
**_**A/N: I was crying while I was writing this. Read the dedication and you'll understand. This is the shortest one-shot I've written, but I can't bring myself to write as good. Chad's POV.**

* * *

**DEDICATION:** To Ash (_Grade 12-or senior- at my school_) died in a car crash. Now, I didn't know him well, but I heard what he does and I think he's funny. He's amazing and a big inspiration. Please understand, his family is grieving and so is the WHOLE SCHOOL, maybe even the teachers. And I can't believe someone at 18, just…died. All because of a car…

* * *

I watched the monitor very closely. _Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The faint sound of her heartbeat, assuring me she was still alive. I had dry tears on my cheeks, to make matters worse, there were very obvious tear stains on my cheeks. Who cares about my tears now? The love of my life was on a hospital bed, sleeping as if she was dead. But that can never fool me. I know she's alive, I just gotta believe.

Sonny Munroe's life was cut short. She was coming home from her camping trip and…got in a car…then. Oh, God I can't even think it now. Why did she have to be taken away from me? I love her. With all my heart and soul.

Studying her cuts all over her face and arms, my tears were dropping like rain but not evaporating. My heart shattered into a billion trillion pieces. All for Sonny. I could somehow feel the pain she was in now. Though mine was much greater than hers.

"Sonny, I love you, wake up," I begged desperately, through my tears. "I need you to be alive, fight it. Fight it for me. Come back. I-I'm sorry that the last thing I said to you was 'I'll see you soon' instead of saying 'I love you. I need you here to live. Please, please, please wake up.

"I'm begging you, Sonny!" I shouted loud enough for someone in China could hear. "WAKE UP!"

My head was on her hand, feeling the warm sensation radiating from it, it felt good while I cried and cried. I didn't realize I had an audience watching me in sympathy until they all started crying too. But however big their pain was, mine was the biggest.

"SONNY, WAKE UP!" I wailed badly. "I LOVE YOU!" My voice was quieter and so were my sobs as I said, "Sonny, I love you. Now listen to my voice. I love you, wake up. Please, for me."

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

After they grabbed me and forced me out by 10 big men, I screamed, shouted and struggled hard for freedom, so I could be with my Sonshine. They didn't get it, I need to be with her. I need a chance to say goodbye.

Once they thought I was stable, they let me go. I thought about staying there, were I could forget what happened and everything would be fine. That was not a suggestion, that was a stupid thing to even do or consider doing. So, I sneaked away from everyone and ran into my beautiful girlfriend's room. I smiled when I saw her still there, breathing with the monitor beeping every second.

I opened the door, silently making sure I was calm enough to see her. Apparently I was calm. I saw her face, everything around me changed. I forgot what I did to get here, forgot what would even happen if they saw me here.

Her hand still had heat from it, I grabbed it, squeezing it tightly, never wanting the moment to go. This was the first time tonight I've ever felt this whole. It'll be gone soon, but I didn't care about that.

I stared at her, taking in her beautiful features, even if it had cuts. Either way, she was still beautiful. She was always beautiful.

Pressing my lips to hers lightly one last time, I whispered, "I love you, Sonny. Remember that when you become one of the stars. Goodbye, Short Stack. I'll never forget you and everything you did for everyone, especially me."

The monitor had a rapid beep, then after 5 seconds, settled down to beating every second. I smiled, I fulfilled what I needed to do, so now I can leave peacefully, but without a heart beating. But I'm fine with it.

I walked out, smiling with tears in my eyes. Sonny would have a happier life without me. Knowing I won't have life without her.

"Sonny Munroe, I'll never ever forget you, no matter how happy I am," I whispered, keeping my promise.

* * *

The next day, at 11:57 am, they announced she would never wake up from her coma, so they pulled the plug. I cried my heart out, let the water from my body travel to my eyes and waste it by crying. Who cares if I cried? Sonny was gone now. No-one cares if _Chad Dylan Cooper_ cried. Not that day, at least.

The funniest thing happened to me that day. Actually, it wasn't funny.

I never wanted to do a _Romeo & Juliet_ real life scenario. But it just happened. Now, Sonny wouldn't be happy with me, at all.

A car, just happened to crash into mine, leaving me bleeding in my car. When I got rushed to the hospital, I died instantly. Not died inside, literally died.

My family, friends and cast mates all cried. Who is gonna replace Chad Dylan Cooper-_the greatest actor of his generation_- on the Hit Tween show, _Mackenzie Falls_? No-one, nobody and nothing.

But now I can't do anything about it cause well…I'm dead. I know, I know, I may not act like I'm taking death seriously, but how am I supposed to?

There was something I was looking forward to.

I would see my Sonshine in heaven.

* * *

**We love you, Ash. You may not know us, but we still care about you. No matter what. Whoever took your life away, I know, is insanely sorry. You were a good friend to every one of your friends, I'm sorry I didn't the chance to know you well, I wish I did. So be happy. (:  
****Love you, Ash xx**

**-Carmel xx **


End file.
